


Agile

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Community: ff_love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Leila talk about fighting and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agile

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for [ff_love](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love) forever ago, this time for the prompt **dance**. All dialogue fic. Old Final Fantasy love! I was playing this one at the time, and I felt these two would not really get along well or be a bit awkward. It got a little femslashy on accident. XD

“It’s kinda like dancing.”

“What are ye on? How in the name of the seven seas is fighting like dancing?”

“Well, what do you call what you do with a sword and a dagger? You weave in and out of enemies, like a dance.”

“Pfft! Yer off yer rocker, lass!”

“I am not! You just have never seen yourself fight...”

“...I look some girlie dancer!?”

“No! Dancing is very agile! And so is your fighting style!”

“...”

“...”

“...aye, thanks.”

“...”

“...”

“Well, I’m going to go to talk to Firion now...”

“Aye, see ye in the next battle...”

“Of course.”


End file.
